Episode 266 (1st September 1987)
Plot Kathy tells Pete about a call she took at Samaritans from a girl whose voice sounded familiar. Pete suggests Kathy gives up Samaritans as she has no time for herself or for him anymore, but she disagrees. Kelvin moves his things out of his flat ready for Magda to move in. Carmel tells Kelvin she will take him out for a meal before he leaves for university for old times sake. Barry offers to look after Martin for Pauline whilst she cleans. Donna learns her way round the shop on her first day. Den likes the look of Donna and wants her to work at The Vic. Mary receives a letter from social services wanting to visit her to discuss her situation regarding Annie. Rod tries to help Mary see that the social services are on her side but she will not listen to him. Pete tells Pauline she should not be making Lou look after Martin so Pauline tells Pete to keep his nose out of her business. Magda moves her things into Kelvin's flat. Dot meets Donna when she gives her her vitamins that she ordered from the shop. Magda visits Colin to discuss updating her food service's logo design. Carmel helps Mary understand why the social worker will be visiting her in her flat. Sharon tells Carmel, Donna and Naima she wants to hold a surprise party for Kelvin to say goodbye. Carmel visits Pauline to help her make the house safer for Martin. Barry prepares for a trial shift at The Dagmar. Kathy helps out at The Vic; Pete tells Den to let her go as she is overworking herself, but Den tells Pete she will do what she wants. Naima asks Pauline if she can move into Michelle's old room as she needs the money to keep running the shop. Pauline agrees to think about it. Den asks Donna to work at The Vic and she agrees to have a trial shift. Dot introduces lemon tea to the café. The ladies rehearse for their darts match. Barry starts his shift at The Dagmar but does not get off to a great start. Dot's obsession with the fruit machine in The Vic continues. Angie lets Barry off of his shift when he keeps making mistakes. Colin tries to support Barry but he accuses him of watching him mess things up, and then tells him he is going back home to his family. Cast Regular cast *Barry - Gary Hailes *Colin - Michael Cashman *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Lou - Anna Wing *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3C Albert Square - Living room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Dennis this is not football. We're playing fair. It's meant to be a friendly.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,950,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes